I can't think of a good name!
by halfbrainedwonder
Summary: Yugi and the gang are grown up and have kids. Yugi and Tea have traveled the world and are now back in Domino. A new threat has appeared, Kiaba’s throwing another tournament and it’s up to the next generation to win and save the world. But what happen


No name (Yu-Gi-Oh NG)

This takes place in the future. Yugi and Tea got married and have traveled around the world, Tea realized her dream of becoming a dancer and Yugi is still the King of games. They are now moving back to domino city and settling down. They now have 2 children (A boy named "J", 15, and a girl named Tami, 13,) and this is Tami's story ...

"J, Tami! Go help your father with the rest of the boxes!" Tea's voice rang out

"Kay, Mom!" Tami said in unison with her brother.

Tami Mouto was a bit on the short side like her dad, but had the figure of her mother. She had bangs like her dad except some were yellow and the others were red, and the back of her hair was long and brown, pulled back into a ponytail.

J, on the other hand took after his mother when it came to height. He was tall and lean, and his hair he had spikes like his dad but bangs like his mom.

Both children walked over to their father who was having trouble with a particularly large box.

"WHOA! AHHHHHHH..." Yugi yelled as he was falling. Luckily for him Tami and J caught him before he fell, the same could not be said for the box, which landed with a thunk on the ground.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" Tea rushed out hearing Yugi yell.

"Just fine dear I just..." but he was cut off by Tami.

"He just tried to get a box that was to heavy for him and fell over." Then she leaned over and said, jokingly to her father "I think your to old for this" she said and laughed

"Well thanks a lot!" Yugi said as picked himself up off the ground. "I'll have you now I am in great shape for my age!" he said losing his balance and almost falling over again (everyone laughed including Yugi).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Tami woke the next day unusually energetic, and the reason was her dad promised to show her and J around town and see Uncle Joe and Auntie Mia (I know they're not really related but they are practically family). She hadn't seen them since the last time they visited almost 2 years ago! She couldn't wait to see them and their two sons Jake and Dustin. They both kinda of liked her (it was kind of like the whole Tristan and Duke liking Serenity) but she didn't mind.

She stretched 'yup, today was gonna be a good day. I can feel it' she thought and smiled. She quickly threw on her favorite pink crop top and purple short sleeved jacket. She had matching purple pants (some what to the same style Yugi wore as a kid except a girlier style and these ones are hip huggers so yeah if Yugi wore those something would be very, _VERY_, wrong)(at least _I_ think so).

After breakfast they all headed out. They walked around for about an hour, Yugi and Tea showing them all the places they hung out at when they were kids. They passed the arcade, their old school, Duke's game shop, everywhere. Tami looking at everything soaking up every bit of info she could get from her parents about there childhood.

They walked by the Beach and stopped to take a break.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" Tami said as she looked out at the shimmering blue that seemed to go on forever.

"OH shoot! If we don't hurry up we're gonna be late!" Tea said as she looked at her watch "Come on we better hurry"

"Okay, coming! Hey wait up!"" said Yugi and J and started to run after Tea (who was practically jogging), but unfortunately Tami did not hear any of this. She was totally sucked into her day dreaming the beautiful scene in front of her.

Only a couple minutes had passed since they left when Tami turned around to ask if they were gonna get going and to her great surprise they were already gone.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH CRAP!!!!!" she said already knowing what had happened (because it happened a lot more then she liked to admit). "I hate it when I space out!" she said out loud angry at herself. "Well" she sighed "I better try and find my way to Uncle Joey's place before Mom and Dad start to worry". She said and began to walk in the direction (she thought) was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we made it on time" Yugi said trying to catch his breath. Tea had made them run all the way. "Happy now Tea?" He added sarcastically. "Maybe Tami's right I am to old for this!" He said with a laugh.

"Tami..." J said softly. "That's funny..." He said and turned around.

"What Is?" Yugi asked looking in the same direction as his son.

"Um...Mom, Dad, I think we lost Tami" he said not to surprised and then he added with a heavy sigh "Again"

"Well maybe this way...? No, no it's definitely this street or maybe this way?" Tami was desperately trying to find her way and searching frantically for _anything_ that looked familiar. So she decided to figure it out with the greatest modern method known to man...

"Eenie meenie minie mo..." she said pointing at the streets. Her finger landed on one and with out even looking both ways she started to cross the road which was a bad idea because suddenly a car came speeding around the corner.

The cars wheels screeched as the driver slammed on the break and...

Dun, dun DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ....


End file.
